I Do It For You
by October Ashes
Summary: Sonny Corinthos never realized how much he depended on his best friend/hit man Jason Morgan. When tragedy strikes, how will Sonny take it?
1. Set Up a Meeting

                                                                     I Do It for You: Introduction / Set up a Meeting

Characters: Jason "Jase" Morgan, Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr., Lorenzo Alcazar, Carly Corinthos, Ric Lansing, Elizabeth "Liz" Webber-Lansing, Alan Quartermaine, Monica Quartermaine, Michael Corinthos III, Mike Corinthos, Courtney Morgan, and much more.

Summary: Sonny Corinthos never realized how much he depended on his best friend/hit man Jason Morgan. When tragedy strikes, how will Sonny take it? There's a surprise alliance here between Sonny and a certain enemy. Note: Sonny and Carly are still together at this point and so are Jason and Courtney.

                                                                 ~Sonny's Penthouse~

"Jason, I need you to do a favor for me." Sonny announced.

"Anything." Jason replied.

"Set up a meeting between you and Alcazar down at the docks. Kill him. Sonny demanded to his best friend.

"Anything else?" Jason asked.

Sonny stared at his best friend. Sonny never really realized how much he depended on Jason.

"I would kill him myself, but I promised to spend a night with Carly." Sonny responded, staring into Jason's cold blue eyes.

"It's no problem for me, Sonny. You know that." Jason responded.

"Yeah. I know…" Sonny said, not knowing it would be the last time he would talk to his best friend for a while.


	2. Three Shots on the Docks

I Do It for You: Three Shots on the Dock

Port Charles Docks: 30 minutes later

Jason paced back and forth on the docks. He stared at the water, hoping that Lorenzo Alcazar would come. He wished Courtney wouldn't get involved this time, either. This time Alcazar would be killed. Sonny and Carly's problems would be gone.

"Ahh. Mr. Morgan. What did you call this meeting for?" Alcazar asked, coming up from behind Jason.

"It's almost time for you to die, Alcazar." Jason announced.

"I'm sure Courtney won't allow that." Alcazar mumbled.

"You're lucky she stopped me at Carly's house. This time, you're a dead man." Jason replied.

"I think Courtney hit you a little too hard, Morgan." Alcazar mumbled once again.

Jason pulled out his gun and aimed it at Alcazars head. But so did another hit man, hiding deep in the shadows of the docks. He silently chuckled as he watched Jason try to make his move.

"I told you, you're going to die." Jason announced, putting his finger on the trigger.

The hit man laughed silently. "It's going to be so easy killing Morgan. There aren't any guards around from Corinthos. Oh, wait… A hit man is his own guard… I don't even think he's wearing a bullet proof vest." The hit man told himself.

"Not his time, Morgan. Not yet." Alcazar said.

Three shots rang out through the night.

The hit man laughed harder. His target was shot, probably going to die. His target was Jason Morgan.

Jason felt a lot of pain in his body. One coming form his back, the other from his leg. He felt a quick, burning pain on his head. The world around him started to turn in circles as the gun flipped out of his hand.

"I better get out of here." Alcazar announced, and then ran for his life.

The hit man got up out of his spot and ran, too. Heading towards Alcazar's limo.

Jason was already lying on the floor. He felt his shirt and his left pant leg grow wet. He felt blood trickle down his face.

"I…need…to call…Sonny…" He gasped. He took his cell phone out of his wet pocket. His finger hit Sonny's number, which was number one on speed dial.

Sonny's Penthouse

Sonny was deep in conversation with Carly. They were about to kiss when Sonny's cell phone rang.

"Ignore it." Carly suggested.

"It could be Jason." Sonny replied, not knowing how right he was. Sonny picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny…." Jason gasped.

"Jase?" Sonny asked, knowing that Jason had to be in trouble.

"I…need….help…" Jason started, but dropped the cell phone and lost consciousness from blood loss.

"Jase? Jason are you there? Where are you? HELLO? Jason?" Sonny angrily screamed, then hung up his cell phone.

"Was it Jason?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, it was. MAX?" Sonny screamed.

Max opened the door.

"Yes, boss?" He politely asked.

"Send out some guys to look for Alcazar. Something went wrong. Oh, and get my limo ready, I'm going to the docks." Sonny announced.

"Yes boss." Max politely agreed, and shut the door.

"Is Jason in trouble?" Carly asked.

"Stay here, ok?" Sonny asked, dodging her question about Jason.

"Sonny, please tell me. Tell me or I'll follow you. Jason is my best friend." Carly said.

"You can come." Sonny grabbed his coat and headed out the door, followed by Carly.


	3. The Rescue

                                                                          I Do It for You: The Rescue    

                                                                            ~Pt. Charles Docks~

Jason was still lying on the ground. Blood was seeping from his stomach and his knee. A few streams of blood streamed down his face.

"As I was saying, Liz, let's get that house." Ric Lansing told his wife, Elizabeth Webber.

"Oh my God." She said, staring at Jason.

"What's wrong? You don't like the house?" Ric asked.

"Jason." Liz gasped. 

"What does Jason have to do with our new home?" Ric asked, confusion filling his face.

"Jason!" Liz screamed, and ran over to Jason.

"Holy crap…" Ric stood there, frozen for a few seconds. Then he ran over to Jason.

"He's been shot! Twice! He's bleeding a lot! Ric, call an ambulance!" Liz shouted.

Ric took his coat off and put it on Jason.

"I think I should call Sonny." Ric announced, standing up.

Sonny and Carly arrived on the docks.

"Jase!" Carly shouted and ran to Jason's side.

"Get away from Jason, Ric." Sonny demanded towards his little brother.

"Liz and I found him here. Look, Sonny, Jason lost a lot of blood. He's still bleeding. We need to get him to a hospital." Ric announced.

"No hospitals." Sonny growled.

"Sonny, if we don't get Jason to a hospital soon, he'll die!" Ric screamed.

Sonny kneeled down to look at Jason. His face was pale, and he was lying in a river of blood. His own blood.

"Fine. Ric, help me get him up. We'll carry him to General Hospital." Sonny demanded.

"Wouldn't it be better to call an ambulance?" Liz asked.

"No, it wouldn't. Sonny we have to pick Jason up very carefully." Ric said.

"I know." Sonny responded.

As Sonny and Ric planned how they were going to take Jason to the hospital, the women looked on in horror.

"He's going to die." Carly whispered.

"How can you say that?" Liz asked

"He's so pale. He's been laying here for God knows how long bleeding!" Carly shouted.

"You have a point, but Jason isn't going to die!" Liz screamed.

Sonny and Ric approached Jason. They helped each other pick Jason up.

"Ok, Sonny. I got him." Ric said, taking Jason in his arms. The four started making their way to General Hospital.

"Ric is he breathing?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, he is. He's still bleeding too." Ric responded.

"Monica and Alan are going to have a heart attack." Carly said, looking at Jason.

Sonny just stared. He felt guilty for putting Jason in a position like this. For putting Jason in a meeting with Alcazar with absolutely no guards around to help.


	4. Dangerous Roads

I Do It For You: Dangerous Roads

Back streets of Pt. Charles

Ric felt as if Jason was going to die in his arms. He kept feeling the wet clothes of his brothers' best friend crash against him. He also smelt the horrible smell of blood. He tried to ignore the horrible feeling he had in his gut of Jason dying or Sonny changing his mind about the hospital. Just when things couldn't get any worse, they did.

"I changed my mind about the hospital." Sonny growled out of nowhere.

"What?" Ric, Carly and Elizabeth shouted in unison.

"I don't want Jason going to a hospital. I have too many memories of him going there. He would look even worse lying in a hospital bed with a whole bunch of beeping machines around him." Sonny honestly stated.

Ric, Carly and Elizabeth thought about it. They pictured Jason in a hospital bed. Carly and Elizabeth automatically shook off the idea. Ric, however, didn't understand the concept of Sonny's statement.

"He would still be getting help." Ric told Sonny and stopped to grip onto Jason in a better way.

"We could help him in my penthouse." Sonny responded without thought.

"What if something bad happened? Like a fire? You wouldn't be able to get him out." Ric told Sonny.

Sonny knew that Ric was right. He knew that Jason could die in the penthouse either way. He could die in a fire or die from blood loss. Either way, Sonny would be gambling with Jason's life. That was one thing that Sonny didn't want to do. Sonny wanted his best friend alive no matter what it took... Even if that meant he had to go to the hospital.

"I just hate the idea of making him go to a hospital..." Sonny thought out loud.

"It's Jason's life you're debating on. Remember that..." Ric stated. He looked down at Jason and saw something was drastically wrong.

"What's wrong, Ric?" Elizabeth asked her husband, who now stopped and placed Jason on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked his brother, who looked at him.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you..." Ric stated but was cut off by Carly.

"Oh come on, Ric. If it's about Jason, we can all hear it." She yelled.

"Sonny, Jason just stopped breathing. We need to call an ambulance." Ric stated.

"Well don't just kneel over him, get him to breathe!" Sonny screamed in anger.

"Fine..." Ric stated and started doing chest compressions on Jason.

Once Jason began to breathe again, he started to cough and groan in pain. He opened his eyes and looked at Sonny. "Sonny..." Jason started, but stopped to groan.

"Jason? I'm right here... What happened?" Sonny asked.

"Alcazar... Hit man... Shot me..." Jason groaned.

"Ok, Jase... It's ok. We're gonna help you. Penthouse or hospital?" Sonny asked, figuring Ric would listen to Jason's request.

"No hospital... Monica will help... Get medicine..." Jason weakly stated.

"We'll take you to the penthouse, then. Is that ok? If we help you, can you walk?" Sonny asked.

"I'll try..." Jason replied.

Sonny slipped his left arm under Jason's broad shoulders. Ric did the same with his right arm. They got Jason to sit up, and then they got him to stand.

"Ahh!" Jason screamed in pain and groaned.

"Shhh... Its ok, Jason. It's ok..." Sonny soothed his right hand man.

"It's just a little further..." Ric stated.

"Can't..." Jason stated and began to drag his feet on the pavement.

"Jason don't black out! Stop dragging your body and lean on me!" Sonny yelled into Jason's ear.

Jason did what Sonny commanded. He started to lean heavily on Sonny and got his legs working. He would hop on his right leg for a short time and then limp on his injured left knee.

"We're almost there... Look, Jason, there's the penthouse." Carly stated, thinking Jason would grow stronger.

"Sonny... I can't..." Jason started, but blacked out.

"Jason?" Sonny screamed.

"Stop it, Sonny. Let him rest." Ric told him.

"It'll be like dragging dead weight if we don't wake him up." Sonny replied to Ric.

"You have Max, Johnny, Francis and those other guys to help..." Ric stated.

Max and Johnny saw Sonny and Ric with Jason and quickly opened the door to the penthouse.

"Hurry up and get the elevator working!" Sonny screamed.

Johnny got the elevator open and pressed the number to Sonny's floor once he, Ric, Carly, Jason and Liz were in it.

"Sorry boss. Francis got a tip from Nick that Alcazar was still alive so he left the docks." Johnny stated once the elevator brought them to Sonny's floor.

"Well it's on Alcazar's head if we lose Jason." Sonny angrily stated.

The elevator came to a stop and Ric, Sonny, Jason, Carly, Liz and Johnny stepped out. Johnny opened the door to Sonny's penthouse and watched as Ric and Sonny brought Jason to the couch. Johnny closed the door and stood by his post.

"Ok, Ric. Get his jacket off." Sonny stated.

"I'll go get the medical supplies!" Carly shouted and ran with Liz close behind her.

"Ok..." Ric stated and carefully started to take Jason's thick leather jacket off.

"Ahh!" Jason screamed in pain and groaned once again.

Little Michael came running down the stairs once he heard Jason scream in pain. "Uncle Jason?" Michael shouted.

Sonny stood up with Jason's blood on his hands. "Get him out of here!" Sonny yelled.

"It's ok... Michael... Go to...bed..." Jason stated.

Michael stood at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed as if he was frozen there. Carly and Liz ran out of the kitchen to see why Sonny screamed. Liz, with the medical supplies in hand, ran in and stopped when she saw Michael.

"Get him out of here!" Sonny shouted once again.

Ric got the jacket off of Jason. Jason's blue eyes grew wide as he tried to fight off the pain. "Ahh! Ugh!" Jason screamed in pain.

Michael ran to Carly with tears in his eyes. "Mommy!" He shouted.

"It's ok, Mister Man... It's ok... Shhh..." Carly soothed.

Sonny lifted Jason's shirt and saw the bullet fall out of Jason's stomach. "Ouch." Sonny stated, trying to make Jason laugh. His plan didn't work. "Alright... Give me a towel. I need to stop the bleeding." Sonny added on, and Carly gave him a towel.

"Press hard..." Jason told Sonny, who did what he said.

"Carly, get me a towel for his knee... Please..." Ric asked Carly. She threw him a towel.

"Watch his knee, Ric." Sonny told him.

Ric got a pair of scissors from the First Aid kit in Liz's hand. He cut Jason's jeans to check his knee.

"Hold still, Jason... The bullet is still in there..." Ric told him.

Elizabeth walked over to Jason and Ric with a pair of tweezers. She gently moved Ric out of the way. "Hold still, ok Jason? I'm going to get the bullet out." Liz stated.

Sonny looked at Jason as Liz took the bullet out of his knee. He saw a look of pain that he never saw in Jason's face. Once the bullet was out, the room was filled with Jason's scream of pain.

"What's wrong with Uncle Jason?" Michael asked as he started to cry.

"Shhh… Its ok, Michael… Sonny? Sonny… Please… Do something to help him…" Carly stated.

Sonny placed his hand on Jason's face. The first thing he noticed was how hot Jason was. "Shhh… Its ok, Jason… Calm down…" Sonny soothed.

"Sonny… I… I can't… stand the pain…" Jason stated.

"It's ok… We'll get you medicine and you'll be as good as new…" Sonny stated, his eyes filling with tears.

"Sonny… It… It hurts… I… I can't stand it…" Jason replied.

"Shhh… We'll get you help, ok? We'll call an ambulance…" Sonny stated.

Jason's eyes opened and he looked at Sonny. Sonny noticed something he never noticed before. He saw his mob enforcer and best friend Jason Morgan was begging him to take the pain away.

"Sonny… I… I'm sorry…" Jason said and once again lost consciousness. His head fell to the side and his breathing became slower.

Ric looked at Sonny. He understood now how much Jason meant to him. He understood it by how determined Sonny was to keep Jason quiet so the pain would be less. He also saw something else.

Sonny was crying.

"Jason… Don't do this to me…" Sonny stated and dropped his head onto Jason's chest.

Carly had tears in her eyes. She had never seen Sonny so emotional and worried about Jason. Maybe this was it. Their friendship could be over. Michael, Sonny, Carly, Ric and Liz would all see Jason die in the penthouse. Liz ran to the phone and quickly dialed 9-1-1 to get help.

Michael walked over to Sonny and Jason. The little boy was crying and he was worried about his uncle. "Daddy?" He asked and placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Hey buddy." Sonny stated without lifting his head off of Jason's chest.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked.

"No… No I'm not." Sonny replied.

"Are you worried about Uncle Jason?" Michael asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, buddy. I am" Sonny responded.

"Is he going to be ok?" Michael asked.

"I really don't know, buddy…" Sonny told Michael.

Michael touched Jason's face. Without knowing, he touched the area that was skimmed by the bullet. He had Jason's blood on his hand.

"Ahh!" Michael screamed.

Sonny quickly lifted his head and looked to see what happened. "What? What happened, buddy?" Sonny asked.

"I got his blood on me!" Michael shouted.

Carly grabbed Michael; washed the blood off his hand and brought him to bed. She came back down and saw that Sonny had sat Jason up. Carly saw Sonny pull Jason into a hug. Liz had tears in her eyes. She hugged Ric and began to cry on his shoulder. Sonny heard ambulance and police sirens getting closer to the penthouse.

"Thank God… You'll be ok, Jason… You'll be ok…" Sonny whispered into Jason's ear.

Johnny opened the door. "Boss, paramedics and policemen are here." He stated.

Taggart and Mac Scorpio walked into the room.

"I understand that somebody was… Oh my God…" Taggart stated and looked at Jason.

"Jason? Jason Morgan was shot? I double that 'Oh my God!'" Mac shouted.

"Whatever… Just get him to G.H." Sonny stated.

"We have some questions first…" Taggart started.

"No! You get him help first! Then I'll answer questions!" Sonny angrily screamed.

"Sonny, we understand you're upset but we have to ask Jason some questions too…" Taggart said without thinking.

"Can't you see he's unconscious? He needs help! Jason needs a doctor!" Sonny shouted.

Mac and Taggart stood aside while the paramedics got Jason on a stretcher and out of the penthouse.

"I'm going…" Sonny stated, grabbing his coat.

"Uh… Questions…" Taggart reminded him.

"LATER!" Sonny screamed and left with Ric, Liz and Carly.

"I can't believe it was Morgan…" Taggart stated.

"I can't believe you didn't shut up about the questions…" Mac said.

"Police procedure…" Taggart honestly stated.

"Yeah, well… You could've laid off… I mean… You're dealing with a very upset Sonny Corinthos." Mac stated.

"I hope Morgan's gonna be ok." Taggart said.

"Believe it or not… Me too…" Mac responded.


	5. Hospital

I Do It For You: Hospital

General Hospital

Jason was rushed into G.H by the paramedics. The first two doctors on the scene were Alan and Monica. "Oh my God... Jason!" Monica shouted as Jason was wheeled past them.

"What did you do to my son!" Alan angrily asked Sonny once he saw him; Carly, Ric and Liz arrive.

"What?" Carly asked.

"How can you criticize Sonny about Jason!" Ric angrily screamed.

"Monica, go take care of Jason. I'll speak with Sonny." Alan demanded.

"Be nice." Monica stated and walked away.

"I didn't do anything to hurt Jason." Sonny stated.

"I'm so sure, Sonny. Any time Jason is rushed to the hospital it's usually because of something you caused!" Alan yelled

"All I did was put him in a meeting with Lorenzo Alcazar! Alcazar had a hit man, Alan! A hit man shot Jason!" Sonny yelled back.

"How do I know it wasn't you?" Alan asked.

"Sonny was with me!" Carly shouted.

"You'd say anything to cover for Sonny!" Alan replied.

"I honestly don't think Sonny had anything to do with what happened to Jason tonight. Be honest, Alan. Stop thinking with your heart. Sonny is a man that Jason trusts more than anything. Do you think Sonny would turn his back on Jason?" Ric asked.

"You're right. I am thinking with my heart. Jason is my son and I love him." Alan stated.

"Well you sure don't act like it." Sonny announced.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alan shouted.

"You know exactly what I mean. Since Jason started working for me you haven't had one friendly conversation with him. You haven't shown him love and support. Hell, you don't even talk to him." Sonny replied.

"I don't show him love and support? I don't have friendly conversations with him? Well it's kind of hard to being he's always with you. I try to be a father to him, but it's very difficult..." Alan said.

"Just like it's hard for me to be his best friend and the brother he never had..." Sonny sarcastically stated.

"Would you two stop fighting!" Liz screamed.

"Stay out of this..." Sonny told Liz.

"Jason is fighting for his life! I would be grateful he made it this far! We almost lost him twice on the way over, Alan! Sonny was the one who fought to keep Jason alive!" Liz shouted to Alan.

"Well I'm flattered that you're taking his side, Elizabeth." Alan stated.

"I'm just trying to help you understand the facts." Liz replied.

Monica came out of the E.R and walked over to Alan, Sonny, Carly, Ric and Liz.

"How's Jason?" Sonny asked.

"He's stable. But he'll remain unconscious for a short time." Monica stated.

"You seem upset." Alan pointed out.

"We almost lost him in surgery. He pulled through on his own. You must have some kind of impact on him, Sonny." Monica stated and walked away.

"Oh... Thank God..." Sonny sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for accusing you." Alan told Sonny and left.

"Oh... I'm gonna go see him... Thanks for all your help, Ric... I guess I owe you..." Sonny stated.

"No, you don't owe me. I would've helped Jason either way." Ric replied.

Sonny gave Ric a cheap smile and walked into Jason's hospital room. To his surprise, his best friend was coming too.


	6. Facing Death

I Do It For You: Facing Death

Jason's Hospital Room

"Jason?" Sonny asked. He noticed Jason's eyes were glassy and he couldn't seem to focus on anything.

"Sonny?" Jason groggily asked.

"Hey Jason... I'm over here..." Sonny stated and gently adjusted Jason's head so he faced him.

Jason slowly closed his eyes and re-opened them. "Did you find Alcazar?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You know what, Jase... Don't worry about Alcazar. Worry about healing yourself up." Sonny replied.

"Sonny... I want you to... Go and get my jacket..." Jason started, but was cut off by Sonny.

"You're not getting out of here, Jason. So don't even think about..." Sonny was about to ramble on and on about how ignorant Jason was when it came to being in hospitals, but Jason returned the favor and cut Sonny off mid lecture.

"No, no... I have a... A CD in my jacket pocket... I... I want you... To listen to a song... On the CD... Where's my jacket?" Jason asked.

Sonny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Carly has it. I'll go get it, ok?"

"Ok." Jason replied.

"Hang tight. I'll be right back. Alright?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

Waiting Room

With that, Sonny turned and left the room, walking over to where he last left Carly, Liz and Ric. The trio were sitting on a rather large couch in the waiting area. Carly had spaced herself from Liz and especially Ric, who was currently in a heated argument with Alan. Once Alan saw Sonny, he looked away from Ric, making Ric also turn to notice his brother.

"How's Jason?" Everyone asked in unison, making Sonny raise an eyebrow.

"He's conscious," He replied, then paused to look over at Carly, who had put Jason's jacket on, despite the fact it was stained with blood. "I need something from Jason's jacket," Sonny paused and waited as Carly nodded her head and took the jacket off, then handed it to him. "Thanks." He replied and walked away.

Jason's Hospital Room

Sonny walked back into Jason's hospital room and held the jacket up high. "Got it." He stated.

Jason opened his eyes to look at Sonny. "Good. Get the CD." He told him.

Sonny nodded his head and searched Jason's jacket for the CD he was talking about. Once he found it, he pulled it out and looked at it. "Bryan Adams? 'Waking Up the Neighbours?' Jason, what is this about?" Sonny asked, showing the CD to Jason and looking at him curiously.

"I... I heard one of the... Songs on the radio the other day... I think the song... Describes our relationship..." Jason replied.

Sonny smiled and looked back down at the CD. "Yeah? Which song?" He asked.

"'Everything I Do... I Do It For You.'" Jason replied.

Sonny looked back up at Jason. "I thought you didn't like music, Jason."

Jason half shrugged his shoulders in response. "Me too."

Sonny held the CD in his hand, then looked at Jason again. He noticed Jason looked horrible. He saw that strange look in Jason's eyes again, the look that told him there was something wrong, even if Jason wasn't admitting to it.

"You look really tired, Jason." Sonny stated out of the blue. He had to say something to break the strange silence. He hated it.

"I am, actually..." Jason replied.

"Why don't you rest, then? We could always talk another time. There's nothing that says we can't have this conversation later. You can rest up and I can listen to this song. Then we can talk about it when you wake up." For some strange reason, Sonny felt as if he was trying to convince himself of something rather then convincing Jason to rest.

"I... I don't want too..." Jason replied.

Sonny tilted his head a bit and got a stern look on his face. He looked as if he was about to scold Michael for not doing as he said. "Jason... I'm serious. You'll feel better if you just rest."

Jason nodded his head no. "No... I'm... I'm ok." He stated.

"No you most certainly are not. Now stop arguing with me on the topic and just rest!" Sonny stated through gritted teeth, trying to remind himself he was talking to his best friend who was in the hospital and listed under critical condition thanks to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again, trying to keep himself calm.

"Don't... Get angry with me, Sonny... It's not your fault..." Jason told him.

"Stop trying to change the damn subject, Jason," Sonny paused to look Jason in the eyes. "Do yourself a favor and rest, that way you won't sound like a skipping CD when you talk."

Jason glared at Sonny. "I resent... That statement... I don't sound... Like a skipping CD..."

Sonny was about to blow his top at Jason. He was just so frustrated with everything that happened. "Yes, actually, you do. Only when you're hurt. That's how I know you're hurting right now. You need to rest."

"You... You know me too well..." Jason stated.

"It's a good thing, too. Now please, Jason... Rest." Sonny told him.

Jason once again nodded his head no. "Sonny... I... I don't feel like it..."

Sonny cleared his throat and shifted his weight, trying to cool his temper. "Jason, please... I'm getting sick of arguing with you on this topic. You look horrible, and I'm betting that you feel the same way. Just rest for a little while, I bet you'll feel better when you wake up," Sonny looked at Jason's face and saw that he had no intent on changing his mind. "Unless something is confusing or scaring you..?"

"Sonny... Sonny, you know... I'm not afraid of anything..." Jason argued.

Sonny once again cleared his throat. "Be truthful, Jason. There's something bothering you. I can see it in your eyes. You know what they say..." Sonny went to continue, but Jason cut him off again.

"The eyes... Are... The windows... To the soul..." Jason stated.

Sonny smiled and nodded his head. "I don't remember telling you that."

"Lila... Used to say that to me..." Jason told Sonny.

Sonny nodded his head. "Ok, Jason. Seriously now. No more avoiding the question. What's bothering you?"

Jason stared blankly for a little while, then blinked and slowly looked Sonny in the eyes again. "Death."

Sonny's eyes widened. "And what about it?" He asked.

Jason sighed and winced. "How... How do you know... When you're close..?"

"To death?!" Sonny shouted, quite shocked Jason was asking him this.

"Yes."

"I don't know... But you're nowhere close, Jason. You're gonna be fine, we got the best doctors here in General Hospital. We got you here just in time. You're going to be alright," Sonny told him and paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Wanted to see... If you knew..." Jason replied.

"I've never been close... And since you're here... You won't be either," Sonny paused and sighed. "Go to sleep, Jason."

Jason angrily narrowed his eyes at Sonny. "I don't... Want too..."

"Well too bad, Jason. You need to get some rest. I promise you'll be feeling better by the time you wake up. Stop making me sound like a broken record and just listen to me, will you? I want you to get better, so go to sleep."

Jason nodded his head. "Fine... I'll... I'll go to sleep."

Sonny smiled and nodded his head in approvement. "Good. You need it... I'll be here when you wake up, ok?" Sonny asked.

Jason sleepily closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Alright..."

Sonny stood by and watched as Jason slowly drifted off to sleep. He smiled and leaned forward to put his hand on Jason's head.

"You're gonna be just fine... Love you, Jason." Sonny stated and left the room.

No sooner did Sonny step out of the room, he heard the machines start going crazy. He recognized one long, steady beep. Sonny turned to run back into the room, but was almost trampled over by Alan and Monica.

"What the hell happened?!" Alan shouted.

"I don't know..." Sonny stated

"I bet it was your fault!"

"I told him to rest! Not die!" Sonny yelled.

Monica took Sonny by the arm and led him away as a team of nurses ran in to resuscitate Jason.

"Sonny... What happened in there?" Monica asked.

"I just said... I told him to rest. That's it." Sonny replied, somewhat shaking.

"We have to take him into O.R," Alan's voice broke through the short moment of silence between Sonny and Monica. They turned to look at him. "He's bleeding internally. Monica, do you want to operate?" Alan asked.

"No, I can't, Alan. I'm off duty now..," Monica paused and watched as they took Jason back to the O.R, then turned to look at Sonny, who was now sobbing and trying unsuccessfully to hold back his tears. "Are you ok, Sonny?!"

"He... He asked me... About... What it feels like to be close to death..," Sonny sighed, and looked Monica in the eyes. "I told him that he would be ok and he wasn't close because we got him here just in time... I guess I was trying to convince myself of something. I was trying to convince myself that Jason was going to be fine... Because quite frankly, Monica... I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have Jason in my life."

"I know where you'd be. Six feet under in a pure oak coffin."

Monica and Sonny turned to see Alan behind them.

"Alan, don't say that." Monica stated.

"You know it's the truth, Monica. You know this man turned our son into a killer. The only reason why he is still alive is because he has Jason to use as a shield. I'm betting Jason was shot diving in front of him."

"I was nowhere near the docks when Jason was shot, Alan... And I thought you were scrubbing up for surgery..." Sonny stated and rubbed his forehead angrily.

Alan growled at Sonny and narrowed his eyes at him, then turned around and walked away.

"Don't mind him, Sonny... He's just..." Monica was cut off by Sonny.

"Bitter? I know. I would be too, if somebody did to my family what I did to yours."

"Sonny, you know Alan is just saying that. You didn't twist Jason's arm and tell him to go with you or else. He wanted to go with you. You befriended him when everyone else was getting on his last nerve."

"And that may cost your son his life."

"Don't you dare say that about my son," Monica screamed in rage. "You, of ALL people, should know how strong Jason is! He'll pull through this and be just fine, Sonny."

"I know, Monica... I know..." Sonny replied, looking down at the CD Jason had bought for him.

"What's that?" Monica asked.

"Oh... It's a CD. Jason bought it for me," Sonny paused and saw the odd look on Monica's face. "I know... Jason and music normally don't mix, but he was pretty pushy about me listening to a song on it..," Sonny paused again, then shifted around. "I'm gonna go sit with Carly. When Jason is out of surgery, could you come and get me?"

"Sure." Monica replied with a nod of her head.

Waiting Room

Carly, Liz and Ric looked up once they saw Sonny approaching them with a depressed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Carly asked.

Sonny sighed. "They had to take Jason back to the O.R."

The three gasped. "What happened?" Ric asked.

"He flat lined... Alan said he was bleeding internally..."

"That's horrible!" Liz stated.

"He'll be fine," Sonny, Liz and Ric turned to look at Carly, who was on the verge of tears. "I mean... He's Jason. He's always going to be around for us," The tears were now flowing freely. "He promised he'd always be there... Right, Sonny? Jason will be just fine..." Sonny sighed and hugged his wife as she broke out in tears. Liz and Ric could do nothing but watch.

About 10 minutes later, Ric, Liz and Sonny watched as Monica walked over to them. Sonny raised his head, trying not to wake Carly, who was now sleeping with her head on his shoulder.

"How is he?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny... We have a problem..."

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I can't believe its been a little over 3 years since I last updated this story... I'm not going to explain what happened over those 3 years... What matters now is that I'm inspired to abuse Jason some more, being his character is being disgraced on the show. Michael getting shot in the head made me laugh and nod my head in disappointment... I can't believe they'll stoop down that low to get people to watch. Anywho, that storyline annoyed me enough to come and work on this... And I guess that's what matters. LOLZ.**

**So... If anyone has any input for me, I'll be glad to hear it. I have a HUGE twist to this story... And it'll go beyond the aftermath of the shooting... It'll probably be updated to be like the current storyline, and how I think it should've happened.**

**Another thing, it'll most likely show a lot of Journey, Liason and JaSam. I have no idea why (I suck at romance...) So just hang on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride!**


	7. Jason's Song

I Do It For You: Jason's Song

General Hospital

There Sonny stood, outside the ICU, listening to Monica talk about Jason's current health situation. He was listening to her, but not really hearing her words. He kind of blocked her out once she walked to Jason's new room, especially once they stopped in front of it. "Sonny... Jason... Bad... Die... Seizure... Important... Love... Help..." Sonny honestly tried to concentrate on what Monica was telling him, but he couldn't. He only heard little bits of what she was telling him. He knew he was going to hate himself for that later.  
She eventually put a hand on his shoulder, making him snap out of the zombie-like stare he had, his eyes fixed on Jason. "You can sit with him, Sonny. I know you can coax him out of his temporary coma and encourage him to come back to us." Monica told him. He flashed a cheap smile at her and walked into Jason's room. He once again took a seat next to his friend.  
Sonny sighed and stared at Jason. He couldn't help but to hope Jason would open his eyes and talk to him. However, he knew hopes were dreams and dreams never really came true. Hell, if they did, Jason would still be a Quartermaine. "I'm here for you, Jason."  
Figuring there was nothing else he could do, Sonny sighed and looked down at the CD player in his hands. He decided to put it on and play the song Jason requested he listen to.

"_Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more_

_Don't tell me its not worth tryin for  
Ya can't tell me its not worth dyin for  
You know its true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_

_Look into your heart  
You will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am  
Take my life  
I will give it all  
I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me its not worth fightin for  
I can't help it  
There's nothing I want more  
You know its true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you_

_There's no love  
Like your love  
And no other  
Could give more love  
There's nowhere  
Unless you're there  
All the time  
All the way_

_Oh you can't tell me its not worth tryin for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
Yeah I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you  
Yeah I'd die for you  
You know its true  
Everything I do  
I'd do it for you_"

Sonny was frozen. For once in his life, he was speechless. He honestly couldn't think, and he was questioning everything he had ever done.

"Oh god, Jason.. I love you so much.."

He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

"Why are you crying?"

It took Sonny a few minutes to realize he didn't imagine the voice. He looked up and saw those ever familiar piercing blue eyes looking back at him curiously. Sonny forced a nervous smile and hugged Jason.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

Sonny smiled as he pulled away from Jason.

"Except for you being sick? No, nothing is wrong. You just close your eyes and rest," Sonny paused to see Jason narrow his eyes at him. "And that's an order."

Jason smirked. "Well, in that case," Jason paused to shift around a little. "Good night." He stated and closed his eyes.

Sonny smirked as well.

"Night, bro."

* * *

**A/N: Aha! Another chapter completed by the amazing Raw1029! Haha I know, I'm a bit full of myself.. I can't believe I had this chapter typed in like 10 minutes.. And all on my Sidekick iD! Can you believe that? Lol!  
And for your information, there is absolutely NO slash going on between Sonny and Jason, just friendship. I don't think I'd be mentally strong enough to write that kind of thing XD**


	8. Parental Concern

I Do It For You: Parental Concern

General Hospital ICU

The next morning, Alan and Monica Quartermaine approached the ICU room where their son was being held and glanced in curiously. They had a hellacious night, having been scared stiff not once, but twice. Their youngest son, Jason, was shot the night before and left for dead on the docks. If not for Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Webber finding him and calling Sonny Corinthos for help, Jason would probably be dead. Although they took a detour at Sonny's apartment, he was eventually brought to the hospital and treated for his wounds. As if seeing him in that state wasn't enough, Jason flat lined a short time later and had to be rushed to the O.R for emergency surgery. It saved his life. And now they were glancing in on him from the hallway of the ICU. Their eyes widened at the sight in front of them.

Sonny Corinthos was still in the room.

He was sitting on a chair next to Jason's bed, his upper body bent over the bed and his head resting on Jason's chest, sleeping soundly.

"I'm surprised Dolores didn't kick Sonny out." Alan whispered to his wife.

"Dolores is a very understanding woman, Alan. She's not the monster you make her out to be." Monica replied, taking a moment to glare at her husband.

"'Understanding?' That's real funny, Monica. She knows that Sonny isn't related to Jason in any way, shape or form. Yet she allowed Sonny overnight access to our son while WE, his parents, obeyed visiting hours and left." Alan argued back.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Ok, Alan. Be difficult. I told Dolores to leave Sonny alone... After all he went through last night, I couldn't deny him access to Jason," Monica paused once she noticed the evil look on Alan's face. "If it weren't for Sonny, Jason would be dead. It's about time you realized that."

Alan exhaled deeply. "Stuff it, Monica." He retorted as he walked into Jason's room. Monica growled and followed him in.

Alan checked all of Jason's vitals and his medical chart, feeling relieved to see that his temperature had gone down and he no longer had a fever. He was no longer in any risk of dying.

_Until he goes back out on the streets and back to work for Sonny..._ Alan thought to himself.

He snapped back to reality when he noticed Monica had followed him into the room and moved to the opposite side of the bed of him, which was where Sonny was currently propped up sleeping against Jason. Monica carefully put a hand on Sonny's shoulder and shook him lightly. Sonny picked his head up off of Jason's chest and cautiously moved his head around. He looked up at Monica.

"Monica..," He stated and paused, still groggy from sleep. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up straight. "How's Jason?"

Monica smiled warmly. "He's doing much better than he was last night..," Monica paused for a moment. She knew Alan wasn't going to approve of what she was about to say. "Thank you for taking care of him, Sonny. If it weren't for you, he would have died."

"If it weren't for him, Jason would be living at home with us where he belongs!" Alan shouted, his face turning red with anger.

Sonny and Monica stared at Alan in shock. However, both of them knew the outburst was coming. Especially Monica. She felt as if she were taunting him with her statement.

"Look, Alan... I know you're angry... But I happen to care about Jason a lot. He's like a little brother to me. I know you don't approve of our relationship, but I can't cut the ties now. I've known him for too long and I've gotten too used to his presence in my life. I don't know what I'd do if Jason wasn't around. And I know you've said it before. I just want you to know you're right; I would be dead if it weren't for your son. I owe him my life, Alan... And that's something people like me don't take lightly. I'm forever in his debt, and I'll honor that until the day I die."

Alan and Monica stared at Sonny in utter shock.

"I'll tell you what," Monica stated as she put her hands on Sonny's shoulders. "Why don't you go home, take a shower and change your clothes..? Jason might not wake up for another hour or two, so you should spend that time at home... We'll stay with Jason." Monica offered.

Sonny smiled up at her and patted her hand. "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you."

With that said he stood up, retrieved his coat and left the hospital. Alan turned to glare at Monica.

"I can't believe you did that-" Alan started, but was swiftly cut off.

"Shut UP, Alan!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait… The death of an old high school friend encouraged me to finish this chapter… R.I.P JinJu, my dear old friend… Spread your wings and fly away.**


	9. Attempt at a Conversation

I Do It For You: Attempt at a Conversation

General Hospital ICU

"Why is it..," Alan and Monica stopped staring at one another and turned to look at Jason, who was looking back at them with a slightly pissed off, but mostly groggy, look on his face. "That you two are always fighting about everything? Can't you just… Get along for once?"

Monica smiled and approached her son. "Jason, hi," She stated, watching as he turned to look at her. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Better than last night, that's for sure," Jason replied and used his right hand to shield his yawn. "Where's Sonny?" He asked.

"He left." Alan flatly stated, making both Jason and Monica look at him.

"Actually," Monica paused to look back at Jason, who returned the gesture. "We woke him up not so long ago, he slept here. I told him to go home and get cleaned up. He'll be back later." She told him, making him nod his head.

"Makes sense, thanks," He replied, then rubbed his eyes tiredly. "When is he coming back, do you know?"

Monica sighed, Jason was pretty insistent, in a non-direct way, that he didn't want them around.

"About an hour." She told him, making him nod his head.

"Ok, thanks," Jason flashed a cheap smile, a habit he picked up from Sonny. He knew it came in handy when talking to Monica. "So are you going to stop arguing?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so, Jason. Your mother is a very hard person to talk to most of the time." Alan replied, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Monica as he did so.

Monica mirrored Alan's stance. "Well, in my defense, your father's skull is thicker than a horse's ass!"

Jason couldn't help but chuckle at Monica's statement. The sound of his laugher, no matter how low and dull, made Monica and Alan look over at him.

"You two are amusing sometimes." Jason told them matter of factly.

"I'm glad our arguing amuses you." Alan told his son, who smirked and nodded his head… Another habit acquired from Sonny.

"Arguing? That's not arguing, Alan. That's simply raising your voice in a suggestive way. You two aren't fighting. Hell, I'm sure you're not even mad at one another..," Once Jason acknowledged the looks he was getting, he sighed. "Unless… You were arguing about Sonny's relationship with me. Cause that's never ending, now, isn't it?" Jason asked.

"Yes. You bet your ass it is." Alan replied.

"Listen… Just because you think Sonny has no rights to be my friend, it doesn't mean you're right. I have every right in the book to be his friend if I want to. You can't stop me, whether you like it or not… Which you probably don't…" Jason stated and narrowed his eyes angrily.

Alan sighed. "I know I have no right to control who your friends are. But I can try until I'm blue in the face, can't I?" Alan asked.

Jason nodded. "And that's exactly what's going to happen. So if you don't like my choice of friends, the door is right over there." Jason stated and pointed towards the door.

"I agree. Don't let it hit you on the way out." Monica stated, making Alan and Jason both look at her.

"That was below the belt, Monica." Alan stated.

"Funny, though." Jason mumbled with a small smile on his face. He truly enjoyed listening to Monica and Alan duke it out sometimes.

"You deserve it, Alan! Especially for the way you've been treating the man who saved your son's life!" Monica shouted back.

"Well if he wasn't such a thug…"

"Now _that_ is below the belt." Jason glared at Alan and hinted that he wanted Alan to leave.

Alan glared at Monica. "It's your fault he hates me!" He proceeded to spin on his heels and storm out of the room.

Jason returned his sight to Monica, who rolled her eyes. "It's not your fault… I actually don't hate him. He just annoys me sometimes. I don't like the way he always starts arguments about Sonny."

Monica sighed. "Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"He certainly likes to pretend that he does." Jason replied.

Monica nodded her head. "Well, isn't that an understatement," She paused for a moment. "But he really does love you, Jason."

"I know. I just don't care." Jason replied, not taking his eyes off of Sonny, who had returned and was standing outside of the room.

Monica gasped at Jason's attitude. "Jason… He's still your father, no matter how much of an ass he is. You understand that, don't you?"

Jason nodded his head. "Yes, I understand. No matter how hard he pushes me, I'll never be Jason Quartermaine again. He has to realize that. The sooner he does, the sooner I'll start caring."

Monica nodded her head at Jason with a disappointed look on her face. "Oh, Jason. You know how your father feels about what happened…"

"I do. And I repeat… I just don't care."

Monica sighed. "Well… I'll be around if you want to talk," Monica noticed Jason was looking outside the room, so she followed his eyes to Sonny and looked back at him. "Which I guess you won't want to. I'll leave you alone," She stated and left.

Sonny watched as Monica walked passed him. He watched her narrow her eyes angrily at him. "He's all yours." She stated and kept walking.

Sonny walked into the room and looked down at Jason. "What the hell was that about?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "You know how they get when they realize I'm not who they want me to be."

* * *

**A/N: I absolutely love the days that I have nothing going on and I get so damn bored… So I decide to open up Microsoft Word and I actually get something done!!! This was a short chapter, but I think its ok for an in-between chapter. More important stuff is coming up, including the shocking true-identity of Jason's shooter. **


End file.
